PCT/US2018/052336 (“the '336 publication”) to French provides an acoustic transducer. The acoustic transducer includes a controller configured to receive an input audio signal and to generate a first reference signal indicative of an envelope of the input audio signal. The controller is further configured to provide a stationary coil signal to a stationary coil of an acoustic transducer based on the first reference signal and to measure a current through the stationary coil after providing the stationary coil signal to the stationary coil. The controller is further configured to generate a first output indicative of the current through the stationary coil and to determine a magnetic flux in an air gap of magnetic material based on the first output. The controller is further configured to generate a voltage output for a moving coil that is inversely proportional to the magnetic flux in the air gap. The voltage output provides an undistorted output that corresponds to the input audio signal